


can't take my eyes off you

by Pri_est



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: ;), Based off of my Yandere hc's, Lowercase except for name mentions, Other, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing, You're not mentioned until the end of the fic, a little bit of humour is in here too but just one or two sentences, also based off of one of my fav images!, descriptive writing, graveyards, i love adding humour but i dialed it down here, mentions of original character, putting my English honour roll to use, this is eddie and val-centric lol, thought this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri_est/pseuds/Pri_est
Summary: you're just too good to be truecan't take my eyes off of youyou'd be like heaven to touchi wanna hold you so muchat long last love has arrivedand i thank god i'm alive





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> The image that inspired this whole fic; https://i.imgur.com/crR4rH4.jpg
> 
> I am in love! Huge creds to the artist. I love them lmfao
> 
> I'm honestly urged to send this in to a writing competition because my library does those but...y'know  
winky face
> 
> and my works are too gory. I don't wanna sound like I'm a 'quirky gorl XD' but I would 100% win that shit, because all the teens I know that live in my town will submit the most cheesy romantic bs and that's the reason as to why I won last time. ugh I wanna MOVE
> 
> enjoy!

the night was meant to be dark; it was meant to coat the land and its people in the temporary shade that inflicted fear in most and satisfaction in some, but the moon had begged to differ.

"not tonight," the moon had whispered to the night sky, its light motioning to the dancing couple within the graveyard below. "let them combine their spirits," it shone even brighter, rivaling the night, and finished its silent debate.

it coated the couple in a sheen that made their skin shine, and their romantic dance magnified to the resting souls that surrounded them. they had no care for the moaning of their last victims, who begged for their meaningless lives to be ended. they just kept dancing, looking into each other's eyes with looks so loving it was to be considered mockery. 

the new groom and bride revel in the euphoria that spouts from the window of the church beside them, and let their spirits soak it in. the groom, who was known as Eddie by frightened, dying victims, had placed a disk upon his record player, and away it went, blaring Frankie Valli's iconic tune, to celebrate his and his new beloved's marriage.

Val, the beautiful bride who inflicted fear and confusion in most, wore a gown that was more brown than the soil below, and yet she made the colour look so much more pleasing, with the additional red of blood that spurted from her victims necks and onto the lower fabric. 

the rosary around her neck was tight, but the way it hung against her chest complimented her sharp collar bone that protruded out of her milky skin. the sleeves that reached down to her wrists were decorated with even more rosaries, as to make her seem holier than thou, but the scenery, and her new husband were obvious truths of her intentions and her character.

the gown had puffed out by the waist, which was held by more holy necklaces, and you swear no matter how much rosaries she had on her person, God would reject her. would she care? absolutely not.

the hems did not touch the ground whatsoever. no, her groom had thoughtfully made sure it ended by the middle of her calves. her black ankle boots slapped against the ground, but made little to no noise in their serenade. the dirt below did not taint the sides, only the soles. as well as the souls who suffered right before this lovely celebration.

her groom was so thoughtful. so kind. he was clad in a homemade suit for this event. a vest sat above, and was a combination of multiple different fabrics, all different shades of blue and grey, and was soft to the touch. below that was a lovely white button up dress shirt, free of any stains, which held a bow tie of ebony at the neck. 

his dress pants were no different, yet they were not one in the same. sleek, matching the tie, and hugging his legs so perfectly they could kill. his black shoes were matching Val's; black, and free of any tainting.

hands held and connected by a red string so they did not disconnect, they danced the night away. 

oh, but did you think, that after their little serenade, the night would end? absolutely not, darling. 

there you sat, tied to a chair in a dress _incredibly _similar to Val's, just inked your favourite colour, waiting for it to be over, so you could be next to join in on their romance. your family, friends, and whoever you had asked for sat beside you and behind you, deceased. you could damn well tell their souls were not ready for you to be wed to the couple who killed them.

isn't romance just so _killer?_

**Author's Note:**

> did I do good?? we need more val/eddie. it would work, y'all
> 
> there is also no fanart of this ship whatsoever except for the piece that I mentioned. it's DEPRESSING  
EDIT; I am currently looking at Val/Eddie fanart because I dug even deeper and there's a GOTH VAL??? UHHH YES PLEASE - https://66.media.tumblr.com/5a2aa04d10e256b1bbd1af0e0a6a590f/tumblr_oqhatyOBys1ubb8vxo1_1280.png  
PLS DATE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> just know that if this gets enough clout I WILL contribute more. I love it sm I need 2 babes to love 
> 
> I love Can't Take My Eyes Off You so much and I only like the Frankie Valli version. The modern ones don't match the vibes or energies of Frankie's. I speak only truths, although the modern ones are sweet af 
> 
> Listen to it and jam with me here; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM
> 
> If Eddie actually had gotten married in the game or something I imagine he'd sing this?
> 
> I am still so confused with Val's attire because she's in the fucking dark when you first meet her, and after that she becomes a Mud Coated Cultist. grrrr I admire/envy the cosplayers who aced her cosplay


End file.
